Smoothly Together
by fanfictionlover101
Summary: Harry and Hermione have always worked well with one another.


**Smoothly Together**

**A/N: Once again, I ask you to review. I would really like to know if my writing sucks or not. Also, I saw the pairing Ron/Padma in another fic and I thought it was interesting especially after the Yule Ball. I like it though.**

**Summary: Harry and Hermione have always worked so smoothly with one another.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be sitting at my computer writing fanfictions and not getting paid. Wouldn't it be funny if J.K. Rowling did that?**

**

* * *

**

We arrived at Slughorn's house at the same time to attend one of his parties. I knew it wouldn't have been any other way too. I'm not saying we planned it but our minds just work so closely, almost like a small form of telepathy. I looked at him to find him smiling at me and holding his arm out for me to take. I did so and we entered the house, heading straight for the dining room where we could hear people talking.

Slughorn looked up at us as we came in and beamed, "Here they are! Just in time too. Sit down, sit down. Ms Weasley was just telling me about her engagement to Mr Malfoy."

We walked over to the two empty chairs on one side of Slughorn that he had indicated. Harry pulled out my chair for me and pushed it in gently when I sat down before sitting down himself.

"Let's dig in now, shall we?" said Slughorn jovially.. Waiters appeared out of nowhere to place dishes of food on the table. We, the guests, started helping themselves as Slughorn interrogated us about our jobs and families.

I turned to my own plate to find it filling up with some of my favourite foods. I looked at Harry and found him shaking his head at someone who was trying to offer me peas.

I smiled. I couldn't believe he remembered that I hated peas, although I guess after so many years, he didn't even notice that he knew. He turned to me and started to ask for a dish of something but I handed it to him before he even had the item out of his mouth. I had seen it and knew he would ask for it soon enough. He took it and grinned at me before passing me the yams. Dinner continued on like this, each of us knowing what the other wanted before we knew it ourselves.

The party went on well into the night. Harry and I managed to make our excuses at eleven o'clock to get away. After having quite a long, loud chat with Slughorn we were allowed to leave.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Harry asked. I nodded. This was our Slughorn party tradition. We went, stayed as long as we could handle it and then went somewhere quiet to talk and catch up. Harry held out his arm again and I took it. Together we apparated to a small all-night coffee shop just in town. Once again, we did this without even thinking about it because together, everything was natural.

We arrived at the coffee shop and I went to get a seat while Harry got our coffee. He came back a couple of minutes later with milk and sugar in one mug (with coffee) and a black. He handed me the milk and sugar coffee and I smiled appreciatively while I took it.

I stared in my cup, my mind swirling. I thought about us sometimes. Harry and I. A lot of people thought we _were_ a couple. It made sense really. We were always together. We talked at work often enough, especially during lunch breaks unless Harry had some important case that needed solving. We also went to all of Slughorn's parties together - just as friends though. _But wouldn't we _be_ perfect together?_ Came a voice in my head. I shook my head mentally, trying to get the voice out. But I couldn't shake the thought.

In truth, we had been through so much together that it would just seem _natural_ to be together. And we always worked well together anyway. If Harry needed something, help on homework or spells I was able to provide it. If I needed help on anything not academic (face it, he wouldn't be of help to me academically) he was there for me. In battles, we covered each other without even thinking about it. At every dinner we attended thrown by anyone, we passed each other food without needing to be asked. We knew each other inside out, probably better than we knew ourselves. We were also able to talk about anything to each other. I remembered talking to him about Ron once. He had told me to just wait for him. And I had. When we had finally gotten together, it had been clear that we just wouldn't work out. We were too different.

While Ron and I were too different, Harry and I were so similar. We were both singled out - me for being the brainiac, him for being himself, we both tried to learn as much as possible, we just went around it in different ways. While Harry asked me, I searched books. We were both extremely curious about _everything_ - once again, we just satiated our curiosity in different ways. He got information by asking people or following people around. I got it from books and newspaper clippings, only asking people occasionally and usually Professor McGonagall.

Harry and I fit smoothly together and it felt good.


End file.
